landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction Song/Listen To Mother
This is the villain song for Agatha in The Land Before Time XV: The Friendly Sharptooth Flyer. Agatha: Ptero my boy! You whine about everything! You forget that I am raising you to be the Sharp Beak King. You have no father, sister, or brother. All you have is me so listen to your mother! Ptero: Mother, goodness, can't I have a life? The way you control me, I'll never have time to even find a wife! Agatha: Ptero dear yes I'll let you when it comes the time! I want you to be such a pack leader that they'll think of you as divine! Ptero: Oh Mother, why can't you see? I'll be the best leader if I get to be me! Agatha: One complaint after another! Stop questioning me boy and listen to your mother. You will be the one issuing orders when you rise as our leader someday. But right now I'm in charge so do what I say! Ptero: Oh Mother, I'd give that all away if I could get the chance to have some fun and play! Agatha: No boy, I don't want the leadership going to another. You must do as Daddy wanted and listen to your mother! Ptero: (Pleading) Mother, I don't think it would cause you woe. Please just give me a chance to go. Agatha: (Angrily) My answer is: no, no, no! You must listen to me because I say so! Ptero: (Under his breath) (Annoyed) I wish you'd stop being a smother! I don't know how much longer I can keep listening to Mother! Reprise Agatha: Ptero, you have no father, sister or brother. I've always told you to listen to mother. I've told you that Flatteeth are really bad. They went and murdered your dad. I'm not a smother Ptero. I'm your kind loving mother. Flatteeth are evil it's true. I just want what's best for you. Ptero: (Doubtful) It can't be so. These Flatteeth are different I just know. Agatha: Oh there's only one reason they let you go this far. They don't know what you are. I've lost your father and I won't lose another. Listen to me Ptero. Listen to your mother, Ptero: I don’t know Mother. They seem to be good guys. All of your claims about Flatteeth seem to have turned out to be lies. Agatha: Very well I guess you’ll have to learn. Tell them the truth and watch how fast they turn. We hunt them because they are cruel and not nice. Ptero my son listen to my advice! Flatteeth are selfish creatures that don’t care for any other. They could never replace your kind adoring, caring, amazing, fantastic, strong, loving mother! (Spoken) Ptero, here's a test. Tell them what you are. Once they figure it out, I trust they'll turn mean. Then you can fly off. You can get my help if you need it. Ptero: (Spoken) All right. (Flies off) Agatha: (Smirks) Oh Sydo you’re going to lose. The boy is going to fall for my ruse. I remember what your so-called friends did to you. These Flatteeth will do that to Ptero too. Then this will be the last time he defies me. There will never be another. He will become just like his mother! (Laughs and grins) Category:Fanfiction Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Mongoose Lover